Search for the Holy Gurk
by LatteJazz
Summary: When Cloud takes the Turks hostage and demands a 'gurk' for ransom, it is up to Rufus, Yuffie, and Sephiroth, to appease the wrath of the Strife and discover the shocking secret behind the mysterious 'gurk'...
1. Of Girl, Gurk, and Sleeping Turk

**:: Authors' Notes ::**

**LatteJazz: This fanfic is essentially a RP by myself, BondSlave, and Clay. Inspired by Cloud's mysterious gurk-mentioning in the original FFVII game. Enjoy!**

The building was cold, dark, and seemingly haunted—or so many thought. But those ridiculous rumors did nothing to damper a certain SOLDIER's interest in the library that lay within the manor. The only sign of life in the haunted building was the slight glowing light that filtered out through the window from the second floor.

Yuffie skipped up to the darkened door to the Shinra building and peered in. She could see a dark figure inside. Taking a chance, she flung open the door and yelled a chipper hello. "Hey! That you Zack?"

Something Yuffie had failed to see was a dark figure lurking in the shadows. But the shadowy individual had seen her, and continued to survey her from a distance. He hesitated in following as the girl proceeded to open the door and yell. What was she doing here?

"_HEY! That you Zack?" _

Sephiroth's gaze hovered over towards the door at the sound of the sudden calling. His eyes narrowed--who would be stupid enough to enter the Shinra Building? _I entered didn't I? _He rolled his eyes before returning his gaze back to the book he had in hand. _Whoever it is, they'll find me eventually. If they are trouble, it will be easily dealt with._

Yuffie stepped slowly into the ominous shadows of the building and carefully surveyed her surroundings. She was looking for the figure she had seen before. "Hello?" She knew that it couldn't be Zack or else he would have greeted her back. "Hey, come on, come out! You coward! Face me." Proudly, she paused listening to her own echo. She stepped around the next corner and ran right into the shadowy figure. "AAAAAAhhh…"

The mysterious man had succeeded in being stealthy thus far. He felt quite proud of himself for coming this far without outside protection. So much fun was he having with his independence that he clasped his hands together, fingers pointed upwards like a gun. Back pressed stealthily against a darkened wall in a darkened room, he peered around the corner with narrowed eyes. _Where'd that girl go?_ She was nowhere to be seen. _Hmm._ Maybe he wasn't as good at this undercover stuff as he thought.

He made for the doorway to leave—almost tripping over a chair in the process—and peered around the corner. _Coast clear!_ Smirking confidently, he darted into the open room—and right into Yuffie Kisagari.

"AAAAAAAAhhh…!" she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed back, in a higher pitch, utterly terrified.

_Drat! How had he been caught off-guard by the very person _he_ was supposed to be following?!_

"Yuffie…Kisagari," Rufus Shinra said, trying to regain his poise. "What are you doing here?"

At the sound of loud screaming Sephiroth dropped the book upon the desk and darted out of the room and into the hall before listening intently to the voices farther down the passage, the darkness keeping them from his view. He quickly yet silently made his way farther down the hall before rounding the corner to come face to face with Rufus Shinra, and…

'_Yuffie Kisagari?' _He thought to himself cocking an eyebrow before dropping his guard for a more, relaxed appearance.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" he questioned, completely ignoring the royal Wutai.

"Well this is quite a gathering! What are you guys doing HERE….especially you!" Yuffie huffed at Rufus putting her hands on her hips. "You threw off my groove…"

The president glanced around nervously, wondering if unexpected company was lurking elsewhere. He had a start seeing the slightly demonic yet familiar form of Sephiroth emerge from the shadows. But, at least he was here. _Perfect,_ he thought.

He cleared his throat. "Sephiroth…Yuffie," he addressed them, trying to sound composed and confident. "I've been searching for you for a while, Sephiroth. The same goes for this, er, girl, here. I have urgent business that pertains to the three of us in a most critical way…" He trailed off, wondering how to explain this the most persuasively.

"Yuffie—a royal from Wutai, a treasure hunter and—" Sephiroth's seemingly cold, cat-like green eyes turned to the young girl "—a thief." He turned his attention back to Rufus, though he said nothing due to a sudden outburst from the Wutai royal.

Yuffie whirled on Sephiroth, eyes burning defiance, "Hey, hot shot! Who you calling a thief?" She pretended to sulk for a second and then turned back to Rufus. "So what's this urgent business? And why does it critically involve me?"

Rufus ignored Sephiroth's degrading comment, and turned to Yuffie. "Thief or not, I need your help. This business of mine not only concerns myself, but you as well, so listen up. Should you refuse to cooperate, your health will be in danger…to put it nicely." He turned to Sephiroth. "You're included in this as well, so pay attention.

Ahem. As you may have noticed, the Turks have been absent from duty as of late. This is due to a dangerous, volatile ex-SOLDIER—Strife. Cloud Strife, that is. He has taken the Turks into custody and is demanding a ransom for them. The object he desires is what I am searching for; it is what I need your aid in finding. " He paused to let the solemnity of his profound words sink in. "'What object?' you may be thinking. Well, friends…I am searching for…for a gurk."

Sephiroth remained silent through out the entire conversation until the President finally said what he was seeking. His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Let me get this straight, Sir….you are in search of a 'gurk'?" he questioned.

"That's ridiculous!" Yuffie exclaimed, hopping up and down. "To start with, what the heck is a gurk? and can you even find out?!" she turned to Sephiroth and whispered to him. "I personally think he's off his rocker." She muttered so only Sephiroth could hear. "So anyway, sorry, the gurk; let me get you right…if we don't find this for you, you're going to _kill _us? Why the heck do you need a gurk, and when you get to the gurk what are you doing to do with the gurk?" Yuffie slumped down to the floor and looked up at Sephiroth and Rufus.

"That's a lot of questions," Rufus said slowly. "But that's why I've come to you. Firstly, _I'm _not in search of the gurk—Cloud Strife is. Secondly, _I'm_ not going to kill you if we don't obtain the gurk—Cloud Strife is. As to it's whereabouts and nature of existence… Well, that's why I was searching for you. Strife informed me that you, Yuffie Kisagari, are the only person who knows where to find the gurk. And when we find it we're going to give it to Strife, unless you have a death wish."

"Why would I have a clue!?" Yuffie snorted, bouncing onto her feet. "I don't know what the heck a gurk is! I think this is all a bad joke! Cloud is sending us on a wild goose chase. Where is this demented personage? I want to give him a piece of my mind!" Yuffie claimed, punching the invisible Cloud.

"Miss Kisagari," Rufus said quickly, "I am not a joking man. And I do not intend to take threats on both our lives lightly." His eyes narrowed. "I would suggest you telephone Strife yourself if you do not believe this, but...our last conversation did not go very well. He is highly volatile as of late, and increasingly dangerous." He paused to glance meaningfully at Sephiroth, and then turned back to Yuffie. "You are instrumental in this search, Miss Kisagari. Should you fail to comply with my orders... Well, I'd hate for it to come to that." He chuckled. "Sephiroth, you will no doubt accompany me?"

Sephiroth nodded, understanding, before turning to Yuffie, eyes narrowed, but not in a threatening way. "Rufus is right. You are a very vital key to this, and though I highly doubt that Strife could kill me, and I would let no harm come to the President, you, on the other hand, are far from fully protected. I highly recommend that you do not do anything stupid to put any of our lives in danger," he stated only slightly crossly.

Yuffie looked incredulously at Sephiroth. "Fine, but what do you purpose to do? Obviously, Cloud has lost his marbles—he's holding Turks hostage for a gurk! Are YOU going to go on a big quest for an imaginary gurk?" Turning to Rufus, she added hotly, "You still haven't answered my question about the gurk. What is it?"

The president looked Yuffie squarely in the eye and tilted his head, surprised. "Why, Strife said you yourself know what a gurk is. I was hoping you'd tell me...?" He raised an eyebrow, questioning.

"Well," said Sephiroth, "it seems none of us know what a gurk is. And as such, perhaps it is best we play along until we can get these matters under control. Yuffie I suggest you go, and 'begin' to search, even if it is just a wild goose chase. I will go and speak with Strife, merely because I don't want the President to be in harm's way. He should go with you," he stated uncrossing his arms, eyes beginning to glow a bit. _How could something like this happen now? Now of all times? _He wondered bitterly.

"Told you so." Yuffie slumped against the wall. "I have a feeling this is going to be the stupidest quest in my life. The Search for the Holy Gurk!" She shrugged her shoulders helplessly, "But if you're all so sure is a life-or-death situation, then onward I say!" She hopped away from the wall, eyes twinkling, straightened her shirt and struck the "brave conqueror" pose. A thoughtful look crossed her face and she slumped back against the wall. "We might invite Tifa into this erroneous errand. If anyone knows Cloud's mind its her. She just might know what this greatly-sought gurk _is_."

I'm glad you've come to your senses, Miss Kisagari," Rufus commented wryly. "Let's hope you don't lose them again in the future. And, as to Tifa, to obtain her resourcefulness is a superb idea. I'd been thinking of that myself, actually." Actually, that thought hadn't crossed his mind but he wasn't going to let this fourteen-year-old oust him. Not publicly, anyway. He glanced at the SOLDIER beside him. "So, we have a start. As there is a change in plans, you and Miss Kisagari will accompany me to Mideel, where Strife currently resides, to procure Tifa."

Sephiroth groaned, shrugging his shoulders, before a slight creaking sound could be heard.

"What is all the noise?" The voice was deep, dark and seemingly tired. All three glanced towards a portrait that had been concealing a passageway where, at the moment, Vincent Valentine stood. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Yuffie jumped at the startling appearance of the newcomer. "Well this IS getting to be a regular meeting place. A regular HQ." She giggled, although there was nothing extraordinarily funny about this dark and dismal meeting.

Rufus sighed, not surprised to see the ex-Turk here. "Is there something you want, Vincent?"

"Sleep, would be nice," he stated quietly before crossing his arms, auburn eyes settling on Sephiroth for a long moment before reverting back to Rufus. "What is this about a 'gurk?'" He questioned. _Cloud is looking for a gurk? Gurk...that word...it seems...oddly...familiar...where and when and what...I remember it...'_

"Cloud is demanding ransom for a gurk," Yuffie explained, showing her obvious displeasure. "You want to join us?" she added with effected peppiness.

"Yuffie," Rufus snapped irritably, looking over at Vincent. Oh well, too late now. He made a mental note to give Yuffie a lecture later. "We were discussing Turks as well, Vincent, one of which you are not. Therefore you are not included in this conversation." He couldn't imagine Vincent helping _Shinra_ of all things, so why bother trying to explain their situation? Besides, Vincent wasn't the one being threatened.

Vincent's eyes narrowed slightly, but Sephiroth interjected before any hairs could fly. "No, perhaps it is a good idea we have him with us." He turned to the red-clad man standing not too far off, auburn eyes meeting green. "After all, he was an ex-Turk, is a master gunman, and a friend of this Strife, if only barely. And I'm betting Tifa would feel better to have more then just Yuffie around."

Vincent remained quiet for a while before nodding. "Fine, I'm only helping because 'gurk' sounds vaguely familiar...and the sooner it's figured out the sooner I can get back to sleep."

"Alright, let's go!" Yuffie sprang for the door. All this talking wasn't doing any good. The only way to find out what a gurk was, in her opinion, was to…well…to find it.

Rufus' frustration was similar to that of a child's upon being denied their way. "Hold it, kid. Sephiroth, you said Valentine's a friend of Cloud's, and that's true. But that's exactly why he's _not_ coming with us. For all we know, he's been planted here by Strife himself to annihilate us once we make a false move!" He fumed silently.

"Don't think you know me, Shinra," Vincent said dangerously, his armored, gloved hand twitching slightly. Sephiroth stepped slightly between the two. "Vincent isn't the type to follow such schemes as this, and I would have heard him enter this building if he were to be 'planted' as you say. I have been here for three days, and I had a vague clue that Vincent was in the bowels of the manor," he stated.

Vincent simply glared at Rufus.

Yuffie listened to the men's prattle with growing impatience. "Alright, Alright!" she broke in, "Rufus, is this quest urgent or not? Vincent is in, cause I say he is, so there." Yuffi stuck out her tongue at Rufus for good measure. "Im out'a here! You guys can come or not. Bye, bye!" Shooting there parting words over her sholder, Yuffi finished her birdlike run out the door, banging it shut behind her.

Rufus returned the other's crimson gaze with equal opposition. He stared for a long minute, then finally let out an exasperated breath. "All right, you can come along. But only if you're going to be useful." He wheeled around and stalked out of the room, following Yuffie.

Vincent glared back at Rufus before turning to Sephiroth. "I'm going to go and talk to Cloud…see if I can shed any light on this 'gurk' business."

**:: *Gaspeth* Anybody have a gurk theory? xD**


	2. What Vincent Found :: A Cloud Unsound

(Mideel)

Dappled moonlight filtered through an open window and onto a blue carpeted floor. Though the walls of the room were painted a clean white, nightfall bathed them in shadows and deep blues. The smell of salt and sound of waves wafted in through the open window; and a cool breeze twisted over the windowsill. Nobody stood at the window, but in darker corner of the room stood a shadow-cloaked figure. He stood unmoving, two faint blue orbs flickering toward the window.

There were two doors in the room. One stood slightly ajar, as if frequently used. The other one was dead-bolted, nailed with boards, chained, duct-taped, booby-trapped, and rigged with explosives.

Cloud smirked complacently.

_'LET US OUT!_' was often shouted through the door, despite all the means of keeping it tightly shut; though the shadowed figure seemed not to care. The sound of soft pitter pattering could be heard as a shadow approached the door that remained slightly ajar. The shadow drew closer before the door creaked slowly open…

Having listened for hours to the songs of the night, Cloud was instantly alert to the slightest sound. But the creaking of the door did not bother him; Tifa was next-door so who else would intrude? That cowardly Rufus wouldn't dare to visit him here, and Yuffie was barely a concern. He glanced over at the door, expecting to see Tifa.

Vincent entered, not really concerned. If Cloud did attack him, he didn't think it would be too hard to handle the little blond strictly, though carefully. When he'd entered he'd spotted Tifa sleeping in a room just a little way down the hall, before entering he'd text Yuffie to tell her, glad he'd finally bought a phone.

"Cloud," he said, leaving the door a little ajar.

Almost instantly, Cloud was on his on his feet, sword extended menacingly toward the intruder. He glared into the darkness, intent on finding the face he was certain matched the voice. But when he spoke, it was calmly and unthreateningly.

"Vincent," he addressed the scarlet figure.

"I'm not here to fight Cloud. You have nothing to fear with me," he stated simply, though his right hand was stiff and prepared to grab his revolver.

"Afraid…of you?" Cloud scoffed quietly. The sound was slightly muffled by the carpet in the tiny room. He let his sword drop to the floor in a deliberate, tired sweep. The shimmering stream of moonlight caught his eyes; and they drifted slowly to the open window. "Actually...I could use the company."

"Are you lonely?" Vincent questioned, knowing that Cloud was still a little off, not quite his old self, though he'd regained most of himself. Vincent couldn't imagine being exposed to as much mako as Cloud had been in his past. Vincent didn't want to do anything that might make Cloud angry, or do something stupid, since Vincent knew he was holding the Turks hostage, along with threatening the other's lives.

"Huh." Cloud seemed to find the comment amusing; his eyes flickered back to the scarlet shadow before him. The faintest hints of a wry, cynical grin traced his lips.

Vincent cocked his head slightly, aware of the cynical grin. This Cloud bothered him beyond belief...he'd never shown much emotion or worry towards any of those he considered his friends, but he was concerned--he was very concerned—and he didn't like this Cloud...this Cloud frightened him.

"Here." Cloud turned to the shadows and kicked something forward--another chair. Vincent obviously wanted to discuss something; he wasn't the type to drop in just because.

Vincent accepted the chair and simply straddled it, resting his arms on the back of the chair. "Cloud...why are you looking for a 'gurk'?" he questioned, hoping Cloud wouldn't overreact.

But Cloud did. His dull blue eyes were suddenly ablaze with cobalt fire. He whirled to stare directly at Vincent, body tense and hands shaking subtly.

"Who told you?" he demanded fiercely, jaw clenched in fury.

"Well, actually I overheard it. Rufus was talking to Yuffie and Sephiroth. They're out looking for it now, I just wanted to know why you're looking for a 'gurk' and..." He paused, and his eyes seemed to resemble that of a confused child's. "What is a 'gurk'?" he questioned.

"I--" Cloud's gaze flickered anxiously off into the shadows--or, judging by the distant, vacant look n his eyes, off into another world. They darted back and forth with seemingly no pattern or connection. "I can't tell you." The answer came through gritted teeth.

Vincent blinked. "Then we can't get the gurk for you. We're doing this blind-folded, Cloud. And when there are lives at stake, that isn't fair..." _Though when things like this happens, its never fair....ugh some times I wish I were still sleeping in that damn coffin._

"Vincent! It doesn't work like that." His restless gaze flickered to the shadow beside him, and he stared with frustration into Vincent's face, still tense with emotion. "I can't help anyone anymore...it's beyond my reach."

Vincent sighed. Everything was always so difficult. "Well, do you even know what a 'gurk' is?" he questioned before turning and gazing at the second door, cocking an eyebrow. "I'm assuming that's where you're keeping the Turks?"

"I know why I need one," Cloud replied. A trace of fear underlined his voice; he struggled to fight against a rising swell of panic--his body jittered uncontrollably, and his eyes suddenly couldn't keep the horizon in balance. He didn't look at the secured door as Vincent spoke of it, but stared out of the moonlit window. "The Turks and the gurks. Turk, gurk...Gurk, Turk. Both in that room. Ha. Ha-ha!" A sharp surge of laughter seized him. Maniacal laughter…

Vincent was taken aback, eyes wide, as he gazed at the laughing blond before him. Unraveling minds were dangerous...Vincent would know; he'd teetered on that cliff long ago, but luckily he had had a few individuals who helped him regain his balance. "Oh, Cloud..." he muttered sadly.

Slowly Cloud's laughter receded and he seemed to relax, though a sardonic smile lingered on his face and his body continued to shake involuntarily. He exhaled shakily, shaking his head. "Vincent..."

"Let them go Cloud. You don't need to hold them here against their will...we will find you what your looking for, but don't keep them here," he tried to reason with the blond. It was frightening how some one so young, could radiate so much...so much what? It wasn't evil...but it wasn't sane either.

"No!" Cloud shouted abruptly, perverse humor disappearing. "This is the only way, and you can't guarantee me anything! You understand? _Nothing!_" He got to his feet angrily and paced to the window, then back to Vincent, then to the window... "Get this through your thick skull: it's either a gurk, or their worthless lives." He jerked his head toward the heavily-secured door for emphasis. Eyes narrowed, he jabbed a finger toward Vincent. "Don't try anything funny, or they'll all go _BOOM_." His blue eyes darted about wildly. "And you can pass that along to Rufus, seeing as how you're all such good friends."

Vincent's eyes narrowed as well. "I am not a friend of Rufus!" He snapped, though his voice didn't raise.

"Whatever, Vincent." Cloud waved a hand dismissively at him, disregarding his comment. And then another uncharacteristic smile spread across his face. "Whaaaaaaatever." And then, suddenly, the crazed light in his eyes subsided for a second. His arms dropped to his side and he stared vacantly into space, the smile falling from his face. Slowly turning toward the window, he paused and placed his elbows on the ledge, leaning forward. His head tilted, and he stared up into the dark expanse of heaven above. A low, involuntary mutter escaped his lips. "'You've gotta have...dreams...gotta have...honor.'" His sides heaved silently with grief; he buried his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair in silent pain. It took several minutes for him to become aware of Vincent's presence. "Go," he demanded weakly, not turning around. "Just leave."

**Vincent sighed before standing. "Fine, I will. But I will be back, once we've found this 'gurk' you seek," he stated before turning. Pausing at the door, he turned and glanced back at the blond. ** **"Dilly dally shilly shally...don't let your pain control you," he stated before exiting.**


	3. Insurmountable Problems::Gotta Solve 'Em

_(Somewhere in the World) xD_

Sephiroth glanced back at Rufus who was walking behind him, while he followed Yuffie. "Sir, if I may ask, why are you so against Vincent?" he wondered vaguely.

Rufus continued walking as he considered ignoring the comment. No, best to tell them even if they don't understand... He slowed his pace. "He left the organization he had pledged to give his life to. He went back on his word and betrayed them all. People as such can't be trusted." All right, so maybe that was only _one_ of the reasons, but maybe it would appease Sephiroth's curiosity temporarily.

Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow. "Well, after what happened to him can you really hold that against him? After all, it was the Turks and the scientist under your father's faults that he is the way he is now." Sephiroth stated coldly, not knowing the full story, but knowing that was not the same 'Vincent Valentine' who had worked at Shinra years before Sephiroth was even born.

Rufus sighed, then chuckled. "It's not always someone _else's_ fault that we turn out the way we do. It's how we choose to cope with what's happened, and how we respond to the situation. We are who we choose to be."

A distance ahead of them, Vincent was returning from Mideel and met up with Yuffie.

"No luck, I guess?" Yuffie huffed as Vincent reached her. "No gurk and no Tifa." She looked back at the two figures behind her. "Let's wait here for them to catch up, and then you can tell us what happened with you."

"Very well. You can't find Tifa because she's with Cloud in Mideel. As for this gurk, it is vital we find one. It is as if he will die with out it," Vincent stated, leaning against a tree trunk awaiting the other two to catch up.

Yuffie flopped down near his feet and began absently collecting the first fallen leaves into a pile between her legs. "So we have to go there, huh? To get Tifa, I mean." She sighed. "This is getting very complicated, and we haven't even started. But I have been thinking about it, and there is this insurmountable problem…

"WE DONT KNOW WHAT A GURK IS!!!" Yuffie jumped up passionately, scattering her pile of leaves with every word.

Rufus rounded the grassy corner, hearing Yuffie before he actually saw her. He was startled by the sudden appearance of Vincent Valentine. That mysterious man appeared so abruptly, almost from thin air.

"Vincent! What's the verdict?" Rufus asked.

"The verdict is, he needs a gurk or he'll die. And we have to go to Mideel. Tifa is there." He uncrossed his arms and stood up.

"Hmm. Mideel it is..." Rufus paused, frowning. "Did you happen to assess the...current safety standings? I'd hate for us all to get there only to be met with a gruesome death at the hands of this volatile Strife." He glanced at Sephiroth, concerned that his only source of defense might suddenly disappear. After having been without the Turks--his security blanket--for quite some time, he had finally found another guardian and was terrified at the thought of losing it. He glanced back at Vincent.

Yuffie, who had settled back down to re-gather her leaves, jumped up again, "We'll fight 'em! All of 'em! Put 'em up..." She danced around Rufus, shadow. She faked a right and then brought her left up almost to his chin, then paused thoughtfully, "Well, really, there is only one Strife. What are you so afraid of?" She glared at him with her hands on her hips. After a moment, she spun around, "CHARGE!" She bounced off Vincent, and continued up the road waving for the others to follow her, "To Mideel and BEYOND! THE QUEST FOR THE HOLY GURK BEGINS!"

***drumroll***

**LatteJazz: Yes, this chapter is short, but it seemed like it needed an update. xD**


	4. TLI

_**Chapter Four--TLI**_

A faint ocean breeze kissed the jungle fronds on the edge of a tiny seaside town. Palm trees swayed lightly to and fro, happily drinking in beams of golden sunshine. A good distance away from the rocky beach a white building stood; jungle foliage had been cleared away from it to create a small clearing. And on the edge of the clearing, lurking in the darker bramble and forest, crouched the questing party.

Suspicious brown eyes peered at the building from between two green fronds. "He's in there?" Rufus whispered nervously.

Vincent nodded. "Yes. Along with Tifa and the Turks."

"Let's GO!" Yuffie whispered into Rufus's ear. From this strategic observation point she could see a door just around the corner of the building, but in front of them was the open window. Behind it, Cloud Strife was agitatedly pacing, visions of gurks dancing in his head. Yuffie assessed their position. She counted their group: four. She counted Strife: one. She smiled—the odds were good.

Four dark figures darted on tiptoe across the clearing, moving from shadow to shadow. Yuffie gasped as she reached the building corner; she was having great fun playing reconnaissance spy. She spread herself out against the wall and slowly scraped herself toward the door. Rufus, Vincent, and Sephiroth followed behind. The jungle was dark around the building, and the wind creaked in the trees. Yuffie sucked in the thrilling air...and rammed herself into the unsuspecting door, smashing it off its hinges.

Stealth and sneakiness—that was what Rufus wanted. _To heck with that plan,_ he thought as Yuffie bashed the door open, making him grimace with the sudden noise, He froze, not daring to breath as he listened for pursuing footsteps. None. _Hmm. _ Maybe that hadn't been as loud as he suspected. Following Yuffie's example and pressing himself up against the wall, he peeked over his shoulder at Vincent and Sephiroth who, as he might have known, didn't portray the slightest alarm. Rufus sighed in relief, then turned back to Yuffie, who had crept through the door.

Vincent and Sephiroth followed a bit behind, due to the fact neither of them leaned against the wall, though their foot falls where quiet and careful.

Vincent pointed toward a room. "That's where Tifa was," he whispered before pointing dead ahead. "Cloud is in that room," he breathed, "and the Turks are in the adjacent room."

Yuffie crept close to the door that Vincent pointed out as Tifa's, then listened at the door for any sign that there might be someone unwanted behind the door. _No sound… _Yuffie thought before carefully turning the door knob and walking in—right into Tifa.

_This is my day for bumping into people I guess, _she thought as she sprang back in alarm, stepping on Rufus's foot and whacking her elbow on the door frame.

Tifa was shocked to see Yuffie, Rufus, Vincent, and Sephiroth at her door. She had heard the tremendous crash in the next room, which had woken her from a lazy afternoon nap. Although it was a terrible shock to see the group of four standing before her with the splintery remains of a door, shamefully proclaiming their mode of entrance, behind them, she was relieved to have the prospects of someone else to talk to other then a crazy Cloud who muttered of nothing except unperceivable things about gurks.

"Hi," she said, rather lamely.

"Shhh!" Rufus put a finger to his lips, trying to restrain his own urgent voice. His eyes darted around the room nervously. "Can you talk to us for a moment or two?"

"Sure." Tifa waved them in and took a seat on the bed. "Is this some sort of secret? Your all acting very strange." she added thinking of the broken door. "Is this something about Cloud? I know he has the Turks for ransom."

"Yes. He's searching for a gurk, do you know what it is?" Sephiroth questioned.

"That's all he talks about! When he talks at all! He has just been sitting in that room, lost in thought, but then occasionally he was mumble something and all I can hear is 'gurk.' …But for all the days I I've been here with him, I have no idea what a gurk is. But why are you looking for it?"

"Because Cloud is going to kill all of us, and the Turks if he doesn't get one." Sephiroth stated as if they were discussing the weather over tea.

"And it seems, he thinks he'll die with out one." Vincent added.

Rufus' spirits sank when he heard Tifa's words: _"I have no idea what a gurk is."_ How in the world were they going to find this idiotic thing? How were they going to stay _alive_ long enough to find it? His eyes narrowed, anger and frustration growing from the helplessness of this ludicrous. There must be some way!

"I think she's lying," he hissed under his breath, staring daggers at Tifa. "She knows exactly what's going on. Isn't that right, Miss Lockhart? Why don't you tell us what you know right now...lest something unfortunate happen to Cloud..." His hand twitched toward the pistol hidden in the folds of his jacket; he knew Sephiroth would be enough to intimidate her into spilling the truth...if worse came to worst.

The desperate look in Rufus's eyes made Tifa begin to question Rufus's sanity. "I don't know what you are talking about, I'm sorry I can't help you."

Sephiroth simply stood up straight. "This is a waste of time." He didn't bother to lower his voice. "It's obvious we're getting no where, I suggest we go else where to find information." He stated, Vincent stood and gazed at him before looking at the others. "Sephiroth may be right, perhaps we could...get better help with someone on a higher level."

Yuffie lurched forward, exasperation in her voice, "This is getting us no where is right! I'll take it to the higher level..." She ran past Rufus, smoothly picking his gun out from under his coat as she ran past, out the door and burst into the room were Cloud paced the floor. She cocked the gun and leveled it at Clouds pretty little face—she wasn't messing around, she was going to get right down to business.

"HANDS UP, drop to the floor! Actually get up and sit in that chair!" She waved the gun. "Do it NOW"

If Cloud had been aware of this party's intrusion, his face didn't express it. His half-crazed eyes flickered slightly at the cold muzzle of steel aimed at his face; he surveyed the room briefly.

"Nice to see you too," he muttered nonchalantly. Tension penetrated the air for several moments as he stood stiffly, staring vaguely at the gun in his face. And then he sank into the chair.

Sephiroth glared daggers at the small Wutai, his eyes flaring green and hands balled into fist slightly. "Yuffie," he snarled. "I was thinking something along the lines of trying to contact Aerith," he stated. He shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why am I here?"

Vincent didn't look to pleased at her choice either but he crossed his arms

Yuffie was getting increasingly annoyed with this blond. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A GURK IS?!!!" she glared, her heart pounded quicker and quicker. Dust moats floating in a sliver of sunshine behind Clouds head drew her attention away from her anger as she watched the swirling patterns. She relaxed her finger on he trigger.

"I'll ask you one more time..... What do you know about gurks?"

_Nothing. I don't know anything anymore_, he wanted to say, but his lips wouldn't move and his throat seemed to be made of lead. _I can't... Help. Help me... _

But all that came out was a parched, dead whisper. "_She_ knows. Ask her."

Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow. "See, even he says we should talk to Aerith!" he snapped before swiping the gun away from Yuffie, pulling her back, and handing the gun to Rufus. "And if you ever do something so stupid as charging in on an enemy without talking to us, I swear I'll be the one to kill you," he snarled.

Yuffie kicked Sephiroth hard in the groin, and whirled back at Cloud, "I'm not finished with you!" She turned and fled out the shattered door, this time taking Vincent's gun with her. Three shots were heard outside, a war whoop, and then Yuffie was gone, a phantom barely seen flitting birdlike through the underbrush.

Sephiroth gave a struggled grunt, stepping back a few inches; Vincent jumped and spun around as she ran off with his gun before gazing back at Sephiroth, who'd turned around, eyes narrowed. "I swear I'm going to kill her." He spat before turning to Rufus. "Come on!" he snapped dashing out of the room, Vincent following

Rufus whirled to see Yuffie leave; then glanced back at Cloud; then back to discover both Sephiroth and Vincent had left...leaving him alone with a protective Tifa and an insane Cloud.

He took off running.


End file.
